


For You? Always.

by OdeyPodey



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Hehe I like them, Reunions, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdeyPodey/pseuds/OdeyPodey
Summary: It's late, one night. The Chateau is silent... eerily so. A surprise visit was the last thing Marion could predict in such a rainy situation.-Request from: @gttgg on tumblr!
Relationships: The Gentleman | Babenon Dosal/Marion Lavorre | Ruby of the Sea
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	For You? Always.

Marion sat at her vanity, staring blankly into the mirrored reflection of herself. It was dark outside, rain spattered against her window. Every so often one of the small droplets would catch her attention and she’d watch it run down, silently betting if it would reach the sill before the others. She sighed and shook her head, reaching up for one of her hair brushes. Having nothing to do at night was starting to get to her. Not having clients and not having to perform was bothering her. She was running out of things she could do now. She’d read so many books in the last few weeks. Sure she’d had business but… She couldn’t explain it.

She was also more or less concerned for her daughters well being. The storm was getting bigger out there and she was silently praying Jester wasn’t out there running around with her friends. That, or her taller friend was protecting her. What was his name again…? Fjord? Yes. Fjord that was the one. Her gaze drifted to the reflection of the window in her mirror, starting blankly. It was dark out there. Her chest tightened at the thought of someone like Jester getting stuck out there. She couldn’t imagine what she’d do if she’d gotten stuck in such a downpour.

A moving light somewhere in the distance caught her attention. Her hand stopped it’s sweeping motions as she turned herself to look. It was a carriage… a rather large one. This was new. She stood up, grabbing a piece of her skirt and hiking it up so she could move quickly to her window. Those horses… the design… 

_ Him. _

“Jester.” She turned once more, grabbing her shawl from it’s misplaced spot on the bed and moving out of the room. Safe to say if she wasn’t in such a worried state she would have caught her foot on the bedpost. It was unlike her daughter to send her a message. So her judgement was a bit off. But something in her knew that had to be her. 

She threw open her door, letting it hit the adjacent wall. Marion watched as Bluud lifted his head, eyes adjusting to having a person in view.

“Mari-”

“Is someone supposed to be arriving tonight?”

Bluud shifted in his spot, staring at her with a blank, dull expression. “Not to my knowledge.”

She glanced towards the stairs before taking off in a frenzy. Her hand came out to support herself on the railing. She could hear a heavy  _ thud thud _ as Nugget popped up to follow her, tail wagging wildly, ears perked up. Her eyes drifted to him momentarily, glad to see he was back again. She hit the second floor landing as she watched Tyral open the door only slightly. Her hand never once left the railing as she leaned against it, her lungs tight with anxiety and worry. She could hear Nugget poof down next to her, staring at the door. She, once again, glanced at him. His tongue hung unceremoniously from his mouth as he waited to see who was there. 

“Sorry to disturb you, Tyral. Is mama busy?”

“Oh well, last time I checked I believe she was-”

Marions head shot up as she heard the familiar voice. “Jester?”

She began the rest of the trek down the right staircase, landing on the plush carpeting of the first story and making her way over. She hadn’t been wrong in her prediction. Drenched in water, hair falling infront of her eyes, was Jester. She looked cold and more or less miserable standing in the doorframe.

“Mama!” Her eyes lit up as she shoved past the man standing in the door, throwing herself into her mother's arms and hugging her tightly.

It took a second for the feeling to register. Marion stared down at her daughter as the water began soaking into her nightgown. She slowly wrapped her arms around her, holding her close.

“Jester, what happened? How did you get caught out there?”

“Okay so-” Jester let go, looking at her. “We were in the middle of fighting this big guy when the downpour started and we ran out of strength and whatever so then we were walking around and we were planning on coming here but we-”

“Jester. Breathe.” Marion placed a hand on her cheek. “How about we talk about this all tomorrow.”

“Sure but Mam-”

“Jester. I’m serious. You should all go wash up and climb in bed. It must have been a long day for all of you.”

“We know but-”

“Jester. Leave your mother alone.”

Marion paused as she stood there, hand still resting on her daughter's cheek. This was a voice she hadn’t heard in a while. Her eyes slowly drifted to the man now standing just behind Jester. Her eyes widened only by a virtually noticeable amount. She stared at him, wordless. She’d been right… she couldn’t tell if she was happy about that fact.

“Dosal.”

“Lavorre. It’s good to see you again.”

She blinked a few times. This had to be a joke, it should be a joke. Not having heard from him for so long it had felt like he’d fallen off the face of the planet. If Jester hadn’t brought him up so much she believed she would have completely forgotten about him.

“O-k.” Jester rocked on her feet. “We’ll go find our rooms then.” 

Marion nodded, clasping her hands more to hide her worry. She was silently praying Jester hadn’t done anything to get herself in more trouble. That was, what she assumed, the only reason he’d be here now. 

“Yes… yes you should-” She turned. “Nadine. Can you take them to some of the rooms upstairs?”

She hadn’t seen the other woman's reaction, turning back to  _ him.  _ He looked so cool, so calm. It was unsettling. Maybe that was a good thing. Maybe he was just passing through and just ran into them by coincidence. 

She hoped she was right about that one.

Marions eyes scanned each of them as they walked in, filling the previously empty chateau with noise and people. She could see another one of Jester's friends, Beau she assumed, whispering something to her. She didn’t think too much of it, in the moment, however. Once they all left she turned, reaching past him to shut the door.

“Rains getting in.”

“Right,” he nodded. “Wouldn’t want to ruin your carpet.”  
“Ah.” She looked up. “No worries. I raised Jester. Carpet can always be replaced.”

He chuckled, nodding. “She can be a handful. Reminds me of someone I know.”

“I-” She was once again speechless as she stared up at him. A frown fell over her face as she reached up, touching a cut on his cheek. New. “You’re hurt.”

“Only a scratch.” He shrugged.

“You should come in, stay. We can fix that for you. N-”

“No.” He reached up, taking her hand. “I should be on my way, anyways.”

He stared back, a look that made her remember why she’d been so entranced in the first place. His hand lingered momentarily in front of his lips before lowering the rest of the way down. She silently mourned the loss of such a touch. 

“It was wonderful seeing you, once again.”

“The pleasure is all mine.”

The Gentleman turned, pulling open the door to let himself out. Marion turned with him, reaching over to hold it for him. 

“Do you mind answering one thing before you leave?”

He turned his gaze down to her. He didn’t have to say anything for her to know he was listening. 

“Why were you here, if you don’t mind me asking? In Nicodranas.”

He smirked, looking back out into the rainy night at the horse drawn carriage that awaited him. A deep chuckle left his chest.

“Passing through.” He glanced at her. “Coming to see if what i’d lost was still here.”

Marion started up at him. She suddenly felt like a child again, entranced by a slightly older child. She definitely felt pretty immature having grown attached to him.

“Would you ever come back?” She felt the question leave her mouth before she could prevent it. A curse she’d had since she realized she’d acquired in a similar situation to this with, coincidentally, the same person.

“If I recall, you asked for one question, Miss Ruby.” He held up a finger, staring at her. 

The Gentleman turned once more, beginning his walk to the carriage before pausing in his spot, about to reach out to take the door handle. She could see the way he stood there. He was thinking, questioning. 

She could see his shoulders rise and fall, a long sigh escaping him. He moved back to her, hand wrapping around her head and pulling her up for a short, but definitive kiss. She hadn’t had time to react when he’d pulled back. His hand remained, holding her close.

“For you? Always.” 

Marion stared up at him for a moment before smiling. 

“I have my own business I have to attend to.” He sighed. “If things had been different.”

“If you weren’t a crime lord?”

“I see where Jester gets her quips from now.”

She laughed quietly. He let go, nodding a quick goodbye before heading towards the carriage and climbing in. Marion watched him leave, hand reaching for the door once more and pulling it closed. She stood there for a moment before hearing a thud on the stairs. She turned her head, seeing Jester sitting there with Nugget by her side.

“So. Seems like you’ve heard from the Gentleman recently.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> How d a r e this man have the a u d a c i t y to not contact Marion. SMH Matthew.   
> -  
> This was my first request fic! And my first time writing both of these characters! So many firsts! I really actually like how it turned out! I think it got a bit fast paced at the end but it turned out okay in my opinion!   
> -  
> Uhhh, I don't think I have anything else to say. Requests are open right now, you can ask me here or my tumblr @odditiesnein.   
> Thank you for reading, stay safe, and wear your mask!


End file.
